callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Announcer
The Demonic Announcer is a title given to multiple characters in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Biography The Demonic Announcer is the title given to the entity that is in control of the Aether's energy, which includes Power-Ups, the Mystery Box and the zombies. The Announcer has been (and can be) at least five different individuals, including Samantha Maxis, Edward Richtofen, Ludvig Maxis, Willard Wyler, and Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson. The Demonic Announcer is heard on every Zombies map except for Dead Ops Arcade, Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening, and the Call of Duty: World at War version of Nacht der Untoten. Its voice seems to shift through different tones and pitch throughout the game mode. Level appearances (by character) Unknown *House (Zombies) *Facility (Black Ops DS) *Temple *Overlook Apothicons *Mob of the Dead (uses Samantha's voice clips) *Shadows of Evil (uses Samantha's voice clips) *The Giant (uses Samantha's voice clips) *Der Eisendrache (uses Samantha's voice clips) *Zetsubou No Shima (uses Samantha's voice clips) *Gorod Krovi (uses Samantha's voice clips) *Revelations (uses Samantha's voice clips) Samantha Maxis *Nacht Der Untoten *Verrückt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *Five *Ascension *Call of the Dead *Shangri-La *Moon (replaced by Richtofen upon completion of Richtofen's Grand Scheme easter egg) *Nuketown Zombies (replaced by Richtofen upon round 25) *Origins Edward Richtofen *Moon (replaces Samantha upon completion of Richtofen's Grand Scheme easter egg) *Nuketown Zombies (replaces Samantha upon round 25) *Green Run *Die Rise *Buried (replaced by Maxis upon completion of Maxis' side of Mined Games easter egg) Ludvig Maxis *Buried (replaces Richtofen upon completion of Maxis' side of Mined Games easter egg) Willard Wyler *Zombies in Spaceland *Rave in the Redwoods *Shaolin Shuffle Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson *Attack of the Radioactive Thing Video Moon Richtofen as Announcer|Richtofen's announcer quotes in Moon. Trivia *The Demonic Announcer is not fully included (except Fire Sale and Death Machine) in the German, Austrian, French, Italian, Spanish and Russian versions of Black Ops. However, upon completion of the Richtofen's Grand Scheme easter egg, she appears for the rest of the playtime on Moon. **The Demonic Announcer is only present in the revamped World at War maps in the French, Italian, Spanish and Russian version of Black Ops. **In the French, Portuguese and Spanish versions of Call of Duty: Black Ops III, the Demonic Announcer on both The Giant and Shadows of Evil is Edward Richtofen instead of Samantha Maxis. *The zombies' eyes will change color depending on who the Demonic Announcer is. Their eyes are red under the entity from Mob of the Dead, the Apothicons, and the entity in House, Facility, Temple and Overlook, yellow/orange under Samantha, blue under Richtofen and orange under Maxis. **The eyes are yellow in Shadows of Evil, Der Eisendrache, and Zetsubou No Shima, despite Samantha not controlling the zombies as of Origins. *Maxis remains silent when players pick up Power-Ups. *In Attack of the Radioactive Thing, Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson replaces Willard Wyler. **He will occasionally taunt her and threaten to send her to Nightfall. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Characters